MOVIE
by StuckNote
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata (Sasuhina). Menonton film tidak pernah terasa secanggung ini.


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, typo(s), dan standar warning lainnya.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

oOo

Jam kosong di kelas 3 SMA adalah sesuatu yang langka, alias jarang terjadi. Maka dari itu, ketidakhadiran Guru Kakashi selama dua jam pelajaran itu harus dimanfaatkan.

Penghuni kelas 3.2 sudah pada sibuk sendiri. Sebutlah Gaara yang sedang memainkan salah satu game online di smartphone Androidnya, atau Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berbagi resah dan gelisah mereka, anggap saja mereka sedang curhat. Ada juga kombinasi Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee, yang hebohnya sukses bikin kelas terasa seperti pasar di pagi hari, ramai. Shikamaru sih adem ayem aja, rupanya ketua kelas itu lebih memilih tidur sebagai perwujudannya dalam memanfaatkan jam kosong.

Sasuke menyalakan laptop-nya, memandang sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Hinata. Hinata sendiri terlihat sedang sibuk dengan buku catatannya, pasti sedang menyalin catatan pelajaran sejarah tadi, hal yang biasa bagi sekretaris kelas.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang masih sibuk menulis. "Hin, film pesananmu udah ada nih." Seru Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari buku tulisnya.

"Yaaah, tapi lagi nanggung nih, Sas." Hinata memperlihatkan catatannya pada Sasuke.

"Lanjut nanti saja, nanti bawa pulang punyaku." Sasuke masih setia menunggu respon Hinata yang rada lemot. Hinata memandang Sasuke penuh pertimbangan.

"Kamu bawa earphone-nya gak?" Merapikan alat tulisnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan catat-mencatatnya. Nonton film di jam kosong begini kan lumayan juga, mengusir jenuh sebelum nanti lanjut belajar lagi. Masalah catatan mah bisa dikerjakan di rumah, lagipula Sasuke sudah bersedia membiarkan catatannya di bawa pulang Hinata.

"Pakai punya kamu aja, Hin. Earphone-ku sudah diambil alih sama Tenten."

Hinata mengeluarkan earphone warna putih miliknya, Sasuke sudah pergi duluan ke tempat duduknya. Tempat duduk Sasuke emang paling pas buat nonton film, selain lokasinya yang berada di sudut terbelakang kelas, tempat itu juga cukup jauh dari jangkauan suara Naruto.

"Penasaran banget sama live action-nya" Hinata yang sudah menyusul Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Sasuke, "Anime-nya seru, semoga live action-nya juga seru." Lanjut Hinata sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Biasanya live action dari anime itu malah mengecewakan loh, Hin." Komentar Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kamu belom nonton anime-nya ya, Sas?"

"Gak tertarik nonton anime drama romance."

"Loh, terus ini kamu mau nonton bareng aku?" Hinata memberi pandangan mengejek pada Sasuke, yang diejek cuek dan mulai memutar film yang sedari tadi dibicarakan.

"Iseng."

Hinata mengabaikan jawaban Sasuke dan mulai fokus menonton. Earphone sebelah kanan sudah tersampir di telinganya, sedangkan Sasuke kebagian yang sebelah kiri.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka, keadaan kelas yang ramai pun mulai tak begitu terasa saat telinga dan mata mereka fokus pada laptop Sasuke.

Tiga puluh menit pertama sih Hinata masih diam dan menikmati saja, tapi setelah itu Hinata tidak henti-hentinya berkomentar tentang filmnya.

"Di anime-nya engga begini, ish kok beda banget sih." Begitulah kira-kira komentar Hinata. Sasuke sih dari awal film diputar memang sudah kehilangan rasa tertariknya, dan dia lebih memilih memandangi Hinata.

Mendengar tidak adanya sahutan dari Sasuke, Hinata cuek dan tetap berkomentar ini-itu.

Sasuke heran, jika memang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya dan ternyata filmnya mengecewakan, kenapa Hinata masih lanjut menontonnya?

Di tiga puluh menit yang kedua, Hinata masih melanjutkan keluhannya perihal alur film tersebut. Dari apa yang Sasuke dengar sih, Hinata kurang lebih bilang kalau alurnya maksain, jauh beda sama anime-nya.

Tak tahan, Sasuke sebenarnya ingin menghentikan filmnya, tapi Sasuke malah mendapati ekspresi aneh dari wajah Hinata. Sasuke yang merasa heran dengan perubahan itu lantas mengalihkan pandangan pada layar laptopnya.

Shit! Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Diamnya Hinata kali ini terasa sangat canggung, Hinata ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi kalau begitu Hinata jadi kelihatan banget saltingnya. Melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang pandangannya juga tertuju pada sumber kecanggungan Hinata, tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Duh, memalukan sekali.

Masa Hinata salah tingkah di dekat sahabatnya sendiri cuma gara-gara melihat adegan kissing siih. Wahai anak muda yang sedang ber-kissing ria, kenapa adegannya lama banget siih?

Atmosfir di antara Sasuke dan Hinata jadi gak enak begini. Hinata mengutuk siapapun yang membuat film ini, sungguh di anime tidak ada adegan yang seperti itu. Hinata jadi kesal sendiri.

Malu juga sama Sasuke, duh apa yang ada di pikirannya Sasuke ya begitu tau kalau Hinata mantengin adegang yang kaya begitu. Ini serius bikin salah tingkah sendiri gini.

"Hayoo lagi pada ngapain?"

 _Ctak_.

Layar laptop berubah jadi hitam. Bersyukurlah pada Sasuke yang cepat tanggap.

Kehadiran orang ketiga. Gaara tiba-tiba nongol di antar Sasuke dan Hinata. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya gelisah, mampus ketangkap basah.

"Kalian nonton apaan sih? Kok keliatannya aneh gitu." Gaara memperjelas pertanyaannya pada dua sosok yang tepat berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"B-bukan apa-apa kok." Kegugupan Hinata memperparah rasa penasaran Gaara.

"Film mesum yaa?"

"Pikiranmu tuh yang mesum." Jitakan yang sedikit keras Sasuke hadiahkan kepada Gaara. "Itu cuma live action biasa." Klarifikasi Sasuke tenang.

"Ekspresi kalian aneh sih, kaya orang yang kepergok lagi nonton film mesum. Hahahaha." Gaara tertawa garing, salahkan kondisinya yang gak ada asik-asiknya buat bercanda. "Nah, Hinata. Kamu mau tetap disini atau ikut ke kantin sama aku?" Lanjut Gaara sambil merangkul pundak Hinata.

Hinata memandang sekelilingnya, ternyata sudah jam istirahat. Kenapa juga dia bisa sampai tidak sadar ya kalau ini tuh sudah istirahat, Hinata merutuk dalam hati.

"Aku ikut kamu aja deh, lapar juga nih." Lapar atau melarikan diri? Ya keduanya laah.

Sasuke hanya diam melihat kepergian Hinata dan Gaara. Ingin hati merebut gebetan teman, tapi apa daya, dirinya masih memiliki rasa setia kawan. Lagipula, merubah status sahabatan jadi pacaran itu tidak mudah. Tidak mudah.

oOo

 **A/N: Yee, berakhir dengan tidak indahnya. Hehe. Jadi ceritanya aku tuh lagi sibuk kerja, terus hari ini libur. Niatnya libur tuh pengen nulis cerita apa gitu, tapi malah jadi kesel sendiri karena gak tau mau nulis apa. Akhirnya ya beginilah, lahirlah satu cerita yang sederhana sekali ini. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya masih banyak kurangnya, apalagi masalah alur, jujur aku belum bisa mainin alur biar gak kecepatan. Thanks buat yang udah baca, silahkan review kalau berkenan. Daaah~**


End file.
